This is a pilot study to assess effects on immune function and endocrine parameters in a separated/divorced population vs controls. Psychological information (DSM-III, Hamilton Depression Scale, adjustment interviews, Brief Symptom Inventory) will be collected. Total B-cells, total T-cells, helper cells, suppressor cells, helper/suppressor cell ratios, and NK cells will be measured. Growth hormone, prolactin, cortisol, catecholamines and ACTH will be assessed.